


What's His Name?

by LadyBloodDove



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Baby!Yue, Brothers, Girly!Ruby Moon, Loving!Kero, Other, Past Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBloodDove/pseuds/LadyBloodDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a snowy winter morning when I received my baby brother… A Yue, Kero meeting story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's His Name?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. Please, be nice. This is about Kero meeting Yue. I own the laptop this was written on, that is all. Written as a thank you for cloudy magnolia, thanks!
> 
> With Love
> 
> Lady BloodDove
> 
> THE SILENCE SPEAKS

It was a snowy winter morning when I received my baby brother… In fact, it was Christmas Eve. As usual, I woke to the smells of baking food, and the sounds of the Cards, my little brother, Spinal Sun, Master Clow, and my little sister, Ruby Moon. For the past week and a half, I had been waiting for something. I was anticipating something. I would soon learn why… Well, as I was saying I woke to my younger siblings….

I had drifted on the edge of waking for the last ten minutes, but every time I almost fell fully asleep, a sharp tug at my tail would pull me back. Eventually, I was forced to open my eyes. I almost immediately regretted that. I came face to face with my little sister, Ruby.

"Kero-Onii!" She sang, her voice loud and shrill. "Clow-Samma says to go and wait in front of his study! He has to show us something! He says to think of it as an early Christmas present! COME ON!" She was talking so fast I almost couldn't make out what she said. Next thing I know, I'm being pulled down the steps by the crimson haired being.

But, now I know why Clow had been up all hours of the night for the past week. 'New card', I thought. 'Moon based.' I would have known if it was sun based.

When we got down stairs, Spinal was already waiting outside the door. So were the fourteen Cards that had been completed: Snow, Windy, Dream, Dark, Light, Earth, Silent, Flower, Big, Libra, Shadow, Time, and Dash. "Supii…" I trailed off, as he stared at me in anger at the hated nickname. Light pressed her fingers to her lips.

"Now that we are all here, Master Clow wishes us to speak quietly, the child is not yet used to noise." She swept some of her ethereal white hair over her shoulder, and readjusted the crown of light perched on her head. Her sister Dark, swept over, tendrils of jet colored hair swayed about mixing with her crown of darkness, as the tall pale spirit pushed the door open.

At first, all I saw was Clow, seated in his favorite chair. It was old, worn, red leather, and blended in perfectly with the cluttered tables and shelves, so overstuffed with books, that there was many a stack on the mahogany floor. For all I knew, he was asleep. It certainly looked that way. He had about six blankets on his lap.

That was until I realized that he was holding something. Something small and squirming…

I moved closer, and placed my front paws on Clow's legs, my orange fur standing out against the deep forest green of his robes. "Good morning Kero." He murmured sleepily. "Would you like to meet your new sibling?" We all nodded. "A new card! I cant wait to meet her!" Ruby sang out loudly, jumping around. This caused the thing in the blankets to squirm more violently.

Clow wrapped his arms firmly around the bundle, cooing gently. "Ruby Moon, however much I enjoy your enthusiasm, I must ask you to quiet down. He is no more than an hour old; and not yet used to loud noises. I am certain he would like to meet his fellow Guardians." She tilted her head, and murmured an apology. "Guardian?" Spinal echoed. Clow just smiled, and began to move the blanket from the squirming form.

I saw silver. Long, soft, silver hair; cascading over the palest skin I had ever seen. He had one of Clow's old shirts pulled over him, almost like a dress. He would probably ware Clow's old shirts until new, properly fitting clothes could be made for him. Now, it just hung limply over his thin, almost sickly form. I noted that he was about the size of a human five year old.

I could not see his face, it was curtained in silver. Clow noticed my careful examination, and attempts to look through his hair. He laughed as he brushed some of the silver behind an elfin, pointed ear. The first thin I noticed, was his eyes. Silver, amethyst, with thin pupils, like a cats; peered back up at e in curious confusion. His mouth opened slightly, reveling sharp, pointed fangs.

Clow pulled the blanket lower. The soft, new down of fledgling wings became visible. 'Whiter than snow', I thought…

I ducked lower to get a better look at him. But, with a small squeal, and startling speed; he had pressed himself as close to Clow as possible. He chuckled softly, untangling himself from the clingy angel. "Little one, why are you afraid?" He asked, black blue meeting fear filled violet. "This is Cerberus, your older brother. Your Oni-Chan." The child moved his head, his eyes flickering from me to Clow.

Then Clow stood, placing the little guardian next to me on the floor. At first he looked afraid of me then, he began to crawl over to me. I could hear Ruby going gaga over how cute he was.

I had not noticed him come closer to me, until he began to cart his long fingers through my orangey gold fur. He seemed to like the color. I was startled when he began to nuzzle his small silver head between my fur and left wing. Purrs vibrated into my fur. He then snuggled into my thick fur, purrs dieing down as he fell asleep. He was so frail… I wanted to protect him… I could tell, I already loved him…

"But, what's his name?" Ruby asked. Clow smiled.

"Yue."


End file.
